Hermione:The later years
by the littlest mermaid
Summary: Proffessor Hermione Granger is the brand new Charms teacher at Hogwarts. But will an interesting twist to the story scare Hermione away from the new post?
1. In the Beginning

Hermione sat with her back to the class. The students at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry were not like it was when she was there. She had left but soon returned to be the Charms teacher. The class chattered behind her, and she rose gracefully to quieten them. She ruffled her hair and began with the lesson. She began as she always did, and started with a chant: Like fire they fly, Into the sky, Our charms can save them, Till they reach a safe Haven.  
  
It didn't make much sense to most of the class, but she reassured them that they would understand it by the time they took their OWLs. The lesson went smoothly and as the class left a small Hufflepuffian came up to her. "Professor Granger, could I. I mean.. Could we.." Hermione bent down to be the same height as the boy and smiled kindly at him. "What's wrong Mr Jacobs?" "Well, I was wondering, could I have some extra homework?" Hermione gave a little chuckle. Such a small boy, with such big questions. She remembered back to her childhood, when she would try to read the thickest volumes in the library to get those few extra marks in lessons and exams. She gave Matthew Jacobs a book to read, and started to tidy her desk. The charm class room on the 2nd floor and was a wide, open room, with a huge Oak door, and large windows facing the Quidditch pitch. There were 4 rows of desks, parallel to all four walls, which were covered in framed letters and manuscripts. In one corner was her desk, which was kept in order, as she was forever tidying it. Hermione left, her robes billowing behind her in the spring breeze, and went to the staff room, for a cup of something. The staff room, was enormous, to care for the many teachers. She chose to sit in a vast armchair, next to the fire. Her friend, Professor Marigold Kingsweed- the herbology teacher- joined her, and they started to converse. "Have you heard about Diagon Alley recently? Be a dear and pass me a biscuit." "Marigold, you know I try to keep up with these things but I never manage to!! Here, is a chocolate one alright?" "Thanks. Well apparently, many dark things have happened there, since, well you know, since Dumbledore died." "Hush, don't talk of such things. There is dark magic at work, and you know it." Just at that moment the bell rang, and they returned to their classes. 


	2. Death is Black

The following days went without any excitement, and the usual gossip, which spread around the school ceased, and all was quiet. The 1st years had successfully settled in to their new environment and all were merry. The fear of the cloaked men and women passed, as none had been sighted, for a while anyway.  
  
The next day as the morning post was delivered an owl came to the teacher's table. It was very unusual, as most owls reached the teachers privately. The owl was shabby and grey and looked as if it had been sent in a hurry, and incorrectly. It rose and fell on the wind of the Great Hall, finally reaching Kristoff Moonchild's (the Head Teacher of Hogwarts) seat. Moonchild whispered into the Owls ear and dismissed the fascinated students who were all watching, and had finished their lavish breakfasts. When they had all left and as Hermione walked, last out of the side door, Moonchild signalled to her, and she stepped back over the threshold to meet him.  
  
By the next day Hermione was packed and on the train for London. She reached Platform 9 ¾ at 11, and by 12 was across the city and in her road. The road in which her parents, Jackie and Michael had lived since they were first married. As she reached the front door, she was somewhat scared and nervous, about going inside. It had been years since she had seen her parents. She had been busy working at school, getting her teaching degree, and visiting old school friends. The cul-de-sac, looked dull and boring compared to the halls, and corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione put the key in the lock and pushed open the door. She lifted her suitcases into the hall and greeted her mother. The smell her mothers cooking on the stove, and the sight of her childhood home brought tears to her bright, eyes. "I am so glad that you are here," her mother exclaimed "The doctor wanted to see you too," Suddenly it fell on Hermione like a lump of lead. Her father was dead. With out any warning. A healthy man. Taken. It had happened two days ago, Michael had been walking in London on his way to his office on Bridge Street. Michael was an accountant, and a successful one at that. On his way he stopped to get a paper, and the middle-aged man who had sold him it engaged him in a chat. After 5 minutes Michael left the stall and as he reached the foyer of the office block, he collapsed. An hour later, he was in The King Thomas hospital. By 3 o'clock he was announced dead.  
  
Hermione hugged her mother tightly, and cried, on her shoulder. It was a shock to them both and it seemed as if it had come out of the blue. Michael's death was black, and they could both see red. 


	3. Visiting friends

The funeral was 2 weeks later, and shortly after Hermione was back at school teaching as usual. Her classes were sympathetic, like her fellow teachers. Marigold, stood by her friend, and comforted her. She looked after the letters of condolences, from friends and relatives, and took care of the bills and other letters. Hermione, the once happy kind-hearted teacher, had become a cloud of grey mist. She stumbled along the corridors, rather than floating as if on air. Her legs felt like lead, and her bushy hair was knotted and greasy. Her eyes sagged, and were white, apart from speckles of grey. She wore the same robes for weeks on end, and her classroom was a mess, far different from how it had been at the beginning of term.  
  
She was finally permitted sick leave, when Moonchild decided that she could not drag herself to lessons anymore. Hermione had decided to go and stay with her friend Ron, and his family, in a small village near Stoke. Ron and his wife Patti had married soon after Ron left Hogwarts. They had met in a Pub at the Quidditch World cup. Patti was a close follower of the sport. Ron now worked for the ministry of magic, the department of Education, and was trying to start the first school, especially for young Quidditch players!  
  
Ron was busy sifting through some paper work, when his wife came in.  
  
"Darling, I was thinking about getting a new wash'n'sweep broom for the kitchen. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Ron looked angrily at his wife for disturbing the quietness. Since their twins, Magnus and Ellie had started Hogwarts; there hadn't been much peace around the house. He remembered when he made fun of his brother Percy for being a swot, and always working in his Fathers office. The other members of his family had died in an accident, only 2 years ago. They had been at a quidditch match when a stray bludger had attacked the audience. Only Percy, Ron and their younger sister Ginny survived.  
  
Hermione tapped loudly on the door. It swung open on its hinges to reveal a long hallway with several rooms coming of it. A tall woman swaggered towards her. Her hair was a golden brown and it brought out the colour of her eyes. She smiled politely, wiping her hands over her tattered jeans.  
  
"You must be Hermione, welcome to our home. I am Patti. You know, Ronald's wife?"  
  
Hermione nodded sullenly and let herself be shown into Ron's study. As they saw each other they leapt into each other's arms, obviously they had missed each other. Ron sat her down on a comfy red velour stool, and they exchanged gossip, stories, and tales of adventure, old friends and relatives.  
  
....................................  
  
Max Kingston was sitting behind a desk at the top of a skyscraper in London. The view over the whole city was spectacular but on the other hand for the people of London this was a bad thing, as he could also see everyone in the city. Everyone. 


	4. The return of Harry Potter

Hermione was sitting in the living room of Ron's house. The cosy surroundings and comforting cup of coffee helped Hermione forget almost everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. Almost. She knew that nothing could happen and that she was a competent witch, but she was still anxious. Her close friend Harry would be on his way to the house soon, and she couldn't wait to see him.  
  
Harry had been very busy since they had left school. After receiving a fantastic amount of NEWT's, she went to work at the Ministry of Magic to study Wizarding Communications. She had spent weeks on end following the Minister of Magic around, paying close attention on how he spoke to people, and the different manners of which he spoke. After working then in Ireland, for the Muggle Relations Authority, she received an Owl from the new head teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Monty Greygoose Moonchild. After a new job had come up for working a the school the old Headmaster Dumbledore, had told Moonchild of Hermione's work and she was interviewed and accepted the new work.  
  
Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, Auror Spectacular, lived in a huge mansion on the borders of Somerset and Dorset. He loved the close proximity to the moors and was a particularly close friend of the so-called 'Beast of Bodmin Moor'. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all been close friends at school and they still kept in touch-regularly sending each other Owls, or arriving suddenly through a fireplace by Floo Powder.  
  
Today Harry was walking up the path to Little Kingsby-the Weasley's house. The door swung open on its hinges, as he tapped it lightly with the tip of his wand.  
  
"Hello, anyone in?" Harry asked cheerfully. He was used to there not being anyone in as on many occasions the whole family being out in a small clearing, playing Quidditch.  
  
"Harry!" A flying ball of robes and hair flew into Harry and gave squeezed him tightly. Hermione detangled herself from Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry. I have missed you so much!" Hermione burst into tears and held on to Harry's shoulders, letting the pain of the last couple of weeks pour out onto Harry's dark purple robes.  
  
The Christmas period was a busy time for the Weasley's. Their two, 11 year old twins had arrived for the break at the house and were trying to charm the baubles on the tree to sing, unsuccessfully, all they were doing was screaming in a very high pitched voice. Hermione helped Candie bewitch the tinsel to dance along the walls and Ellie to help the portraits and pictures put their Christmas gear on and decorated their pictures. 


	5. In the Great Hall

The teachers all had separate dormitories. Each teacher's bedroom, living room and private library was hidden behind a portrait or statue. Madame Hooch's (the Quidditch teacher) rooms were even hidden in the Quidditch cupboard. Each teacher bedroom consisted of a double four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a magic hat and cloak stand, and a magic mirror. Both the magic hat and cloak stand and the mirror could be very irritating, as whenever you placed a hat on it or looked in the mirror they would say a sarcastic comment. The private library was very useful as it had many books not stocked in the school library. A vast desk was also handy for marking parchments.  
  
Hermione came back to school, refreshed and happy. The long break had done her good; she was cheerful again and was back to how she had been before her father's death. She came back to her dormitory to find it perfectly tidy, (thanks to the castle many house elves). She sat down and started at the ceiling-high pile of marking she had to do. The break hadn't (unfortunately) got rid of the work she had left to do.  
  
Marigold Kingsweed met her early in the morning. They were both the first to breakfast, as their dormitories were very close, (Hermione's was behind the statue of a Hog, and Marigold's was behind a portrait of March Frank Arnold (the 3rd Hogwarts head teacher)). Marigold was pleased that her best friend as back as she had missed their break time chats. Marigold's curly, golden hair fell to her shoulders, as she had not tied it up into a bun, as she usually did. Her dark pink robes fell in an untidy bundle, and her large boots were untied at her knees. Hermione pushed her hair back from over her face and helped herself to a large portion of sauté potatoes. She was enjoying her return and added a portion of Sausages to her plate and started to chat to Marigold.  
  
"This is just a question, but. em... where is everyone?" Marigold stared in disbelief round the room. There were still candles floating in mid-air due to the darkness of the early morning. The only people sitting in the Great Hall were a group of Slytherin's.  
  
"You don't think that they have anything to do with it, do they?" Hermione was laughing and pointing. Nearly all the teachers, hated the Slytherin's, except for their Head of House- Kinglet Manglewood.  
  
By 8 o'clock there was still no one. All the teachers were at the table, but none seemed that interested. Hermione sidled her way to Moonchild's seat and whispered in his ear. He rose and walked over to the Slytherin's who got up and followed him in morose silence. Hermione followed them out of the door, and as they got there they met a throng of barging students. A few of the Slytherin's sniggered, but most stayed quiet with glazed faces.  
  
As Moonchild reached his room's he stopped and took them to a side room that none of them had ever noticed before. Moonchild sat them down. Everyone was sombre.  
  
"I believe that you have put a Selective Charm on the Great Hall. Am I right Professor Granger?" "Yes sir you are. I believe that you put it on the hall Oriona Bloomgriffin. I remember teaching it to you. No one else would be capable. It selects people that the charm setter believes should be in the hall- teachers aside."  
  
"I.. Well. it was a laugh. a joke."  
  
"Someone could have been seriously hurt.." Pointed out Professor Luckin - the astronomy teacher.  
  
"Well in sight of the this you shall all receive detention with Filch and you Bloomgriffin, shall have a detention once a week- every week, till the end of term. I hope that you will learn from this." 


End file.
